The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Windscreen wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windscreen of a motor vehicle. In this case, the wiper blade is moved between a first turning point and a second turning point. To this end, the wiper arm is connected via the drive shaft to a wiper motor as a drive unit. In particular on windshields with sharp changes of curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windscreen. As a result, in particular in sharply curved windscreens, this may lead to unwiped wiping areas and/or to smearing.
Since a wiping process has to be optimized relative to a plurality of parameters, such as for example the amount of rain on the windscreen, a snow load which is potentially present on the windscreen, the speed of the vehicle and the wind pressure associated therewith on the wiper arm, smearing is not able to be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm to the windshield. Therefore, there is a need for windscreen wiper devices to be further improved.
In the case of improvement, there is a plurality of boundary conditions which should be additionally considered. In this case there is also a need to ensure and/or improve the handling and/or the user-friendliness, for example when attaching a wiper arm of the windscreen wiper device to the vehicle and/or when removing the wiper arm from the vehicle.